


The Lonley Prince

by Stimemia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stimemia/pseuds/Stimemia
Summary: Once upon a time, in a small kingdom far, far away, lived a prince. The prince had everything he could ever dream of, enough gold to last generations, beautiful women to become his wife and a whole kingdom of adoration, but there was one thing the prince was missing, and it made him so horrible and gruesomely lonely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot because I love these guys so much

Once upon a time, in a small kingdom far, far away, lived a prince. The prince had everything he could ever dream of, enough gold to last generations, beautiful women to become his wife and a whole kingdom of adoration, but there was one thing the prince was missing, and it made him so horrible and gruesomely lonely. The prince didn’t know what he was missing, but he knew it was like missing a piece of his heart.

One day, the prince decided to set out to find his missing piece. He travelled to far countries, over mountains and through oceans, but he still didn’t find his missing piece. On his miserable way home, he decided to stop for the night in a small village just near a mountain.

He knocked on the door to a small inn, and a handsome young man answered the door. The prince introduced himself as Jean, and explained that he was out on a long journey, and that he needed a place to sleep for the night. The inn-host, who introduced himself as Marco – welcomed Jean inside, gave him food and a place to sleep.

The next morning, Jean saw that Marco had an ill mother in the inn, and he wanted to help. Therefore, Jean stayed. The two worked together for over a year, and in that time, the two boys fell in love. When Marcos mother was well again, Jean had to go home. He invited Marco to come with him, and Marco thanked yes. Together they left the inn and Marcos mother, and rode out to Jeans kingdom, even though Marco didn’t know it was Jean was a prince.

The two rode through countries, and over oceans. On their way, they were met with kindness and generosity.

One day, not very far from Jeans kingdom, they met two abandoned children, and they decided to take them in and raise them as their own. Jean still hadn’t told Marco, that he was a prince, but when they entered the kingdom, Jean explained Marco the circumstances, and Marco was happy. Not because Jean was a prince, no, because then their kids wouldn’t have to endure poverty or hunger.

The two went into the castle, and Jean introduced Marco and the kids to his parents, who were very happy for Jean, he was neither sad nor lonely anymore. He had set out on a journey to find a missing piece in his heart, little did he know, that he would return with three.

Jean and Marco soon got married, took over the kingdom and lived happily ever after.

 

The End


End file.
